WaItInG aLl My LiFe
by bballbabe06
Summary: Buffy and Faith finally get together put people from the past try to break them apart...will this love story have a happy ending? Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**"Waiting All My Life"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Pairings: Buffy/Faith; Willow/Oz; Xander/Anya**

**Summary: Takes place at the beginning of season 4, except they are already in college. Buffy and Faith sharing a house with Willow and Oz. Xander lives off campus in his own apartment with Anya. This is in place of The Freshen and all them up until…Wild at Heart. ITALIC/BOLDTHOUGHT; ITALICSPAST**

**AN: First Buffy/Faith story…R&R**

_**Chapter 1: Blast From the Past**_

**Buffy's house**

There was something about being in love that make a person feel happy, and finally at peace with themselves. Almost like they have finally finished their lives work or something. Well at least that was the case for one Faith Spencer. She had never had anything. Well not until she moved to Sunnydale, California. Her dad had abandoned her when she was seventeen so she moved away. From Boston, that's where she used to live. And she feared that if she continued to live there she would run into him again and she never wanted that to happen. So she moved somewhere he would never go, a place she knew he had never heard of.

_That place was Sunnydale. It was a small town about a mile or so outside of L.A. It's a small town, not a lot of people and it was homey. Everything her Faith hated. So she knew that he would never come her looking for her. She came to Sunnydale with no money, with no way of protecting herself. And that's how she met the love of her life…Buffy Summer. She was walking the town late one night, which she later found out was a bad idea, and that's when two guys out of nowhere jumped her. She was screaming and yelling trying to get someone's attention from the alley that they had dragged her into. But no one answered, which was strange. Either people didn't care or they had learned to not listen to the scream, she later found out that it was the later reason. _

_She thought it was the end of her that she wasn't going to make it out of the alley. That's until someone came in and grabbed the guys off of her. They were gone in a matter of seconds and standing above her was her savor. A blonde girl with the most beautiful hazel green eyes she had ever since, and she even found out if you looked in the right direction her eyes were brown. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and some jeans with holes in them. The fashionable holes not the ones that pants get when they're old. Everything from that night on was amazing. After she had met Buffy her entire life had change. She had learned about vampire and demons and even slayers. Later on she found out that she was also destined to be a slayer. Unfortunately she had to find this out when Buffy was killed by the Master, yet she was only dead for a second it was still long enough for her to be called. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere. _

Faith was sitting on the couch in her new house, the house she shared with her love Buffy, Willow, and Oz. She was studying for one of her tests tomorrow. They had started college about month or so ago and she had her first test and to say she was nervous would be an understatement. Buffy and Willow were at the library studying, since they were in the same class they figured they could study together. Oz was with his bad practicing and he told them all that he didn't know when he would be home. Fait had decided to stay at home and study, she figured it would be easier for her to concentrate.

Faith said up on the couch and set her papers down on the table. She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked down at the paper. The words were starting to blend together as she looked at her notes. "Looks like it's time for a break," she said as she got up off the couch. She walked around the coffee table and made her way into the kitchen. Their kitchen wasn't that big since none of the really did any cooking. There was an island with a couple chairs around in but that was about it. Along with a refrigerator, a sink and a stove. They didn't have any cupboards or anything. So they ended up storing all their stuff on selves.

Faith walked past the island over to the shelves that held all the chips. She reached up onto the third shelve and grabbed a bag of Ranch Doritos. They were he favorite so Buffy always ended up buying at least three bags every other week. Faith then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of diet Pepsi. She grabbed her bag and her pop and made her way back over to the couch. Just as she was about to sit down her cell phone rang. When she looked at the caller ID, she noticed that it was a number she didn't know. So she proceed to hit the side of her cell phone that muted the ringer and she just let it go to voicemail. After all if she knew them they would leave a message and she would return it.

She reached over and grabbed her bag of chips and opened them. She took one and popped it into her mouth then she set the bag down beside her. She then took her can of pop and opened it. She took a sip and then set it on the table next to her phone. She then grabbed her noted and started to read them again. Just as she was getting back into the studying mode her cell phone rang again and when she looked at the ID she noticed that it was the same number from before. Deciding to forget and just study she hit the mute button once again. After a few minutes of silence the phone started ringing again and once again it was the same number. "What the hell?" Faith asked herself as she looked at her phone._**Maybe it's Buffy calling from a different line…but that wouldn't make since I bought her, her own cell phone last Christmas**. _

She picked up her phone and flipped it open. She looked at the number again seeing if it would ring a bell but again nothing. "Hello?" she asked in an uncertain voice when she answered the phone.

"Hello is this Faith Spencer?" The voice asked and Faith said nothing instead she sat on the phone in silence. For some reason the voice on the other end of the phone made a chill run down her spin. "Hello is anyone there?" The voice asked when Faith didn't answer.

"Yeah sorry," Faith said after yet another pause. "Who is this looking for Faith?" she asked as she pretended she was someone else. "This is her roommate I could give her a message for you," she lied into the phone. She didn't know whom this person was and she was more than sure she didn't want to.

"Do you happen to know when Faith would be back?" The voice asked. "It is very urgent that I speak with her." The voice added after a pause.

Faith almost felt like telling the person that she was Faith and that she wanted to know what was so urgent about this phone call but she decided against it. "No I'm sorry I don't. But if you leave your name and number I'll make sure she calls you as soon as she gets home," Faith said into her phone. She was more that nervous about this person. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wanted to know who this person was.

"Sure okay," the voice said and then they paused. "My name is William Spencer. I am Faith's father and I'm calling in regards to her mother." Faith froze. She didn't know what to say or what to do. This man had abandoned her a long time ago. He is the reason when she had to live on her own for months on end until she met Buffy and her friends. He is the reason she was deprived good father figure. "Hello are you still there miss?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm here," Faith said as she looked at the paper with her father's name on it. She didn't even remember writing it. "Your number please so she can call you back," she said into the phone. She didn't know if he could tell that her voice sounded shaky and nervous. She wondered if he knew that it was really her. She hated this guy with a passion but she loved and missed her mother.

"Okay the number is 555-1593," he said into the phone. "Now it is very important that Faith gets this message. Her mother is very ill and she wants to see her. We are here in Sunnydale and it would be nice to hear her voice." He paused after saying that and Faith didn't even know if she could move. Her mother was ill. _**That must be when she never returned from grandmas after my thirteenth birthday party. I always thought that it was just because she and dad were fighting and later on getting a divorce. I always thought she would come back for me but she never came.** _"And what's your name miss?" he asked when Faith didn't say anything.

Faith hesitated. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know if she should tell him that it was her and that she wanted to know which hospital they were at. Even though Sunnydale was a small town they did have two hospitals because of all the deaths and injuries. "My name…" she paused again and then smiled as only one name came to mind. "My name is Buffy Summers," she lied.

"Great thanks a lot Buffy…but I was just wondering something. Why are you answering Faith's cell phone?" he asked and Faith froze again. Was she busted?

"Because she forgot it here," Faith said with a smirk. "She leave the thing everywhere I'm more than surprised that she hasn't had to buy a new one yet," she said with a smile. It was the truth she did leave her phone everywhere. "Don't worry Mr. Spencer I'll make sure Faith gets your message," she said hurriedly.

"Oh please its Will, any friend of Faith's is a friend of mine," he said. "And thank you. Buh bye now," he added at the end. Faith closed her phone as quick as she could and just sat there looking at it and then looking at the number beside the phone with her father's name above it.

"I need a bath," she said as she got up off the couch and walked down the hallway to her right toward the bathroom. The bathroom was all the way at the end of the hall across from hers and Buffy's room. Willow and Oz decided that they wanted the first room in the hall. And then the room across from them was for Xander whenever Anya kicked him out of the house. Faith walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at herself as she supported herself with her hands on the vanity. "This can't be happening," she said to herself.

Faith stood over the sink and continued to look at herself. Then she turned around and walked over to the bath turning it on. She kept her hands underneath it making sure that the temperature was just right. When everything was what she wanted she began to strip her clothes off. First thing off was her white tank top that she had been wearing. Then she slid off her shorts that she had put on when she got out of class. She stood in front of the mirror in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"_Your ugly!" he would yell every time she went to change her clothes. "No one is ever going to love you, you are going to be along for the rest of your life. God I can't even stand to be around your anymore." He would yell. They shared a one-bedroom apartment and there wasn't a door on the bathroom so whenever she wanted to change her would be able to see her. She was never about to escape him and that's another reason it didn't bother her when he bolted and left her alone with nothing more than the clothes on her back._

"I'm not ugly," Faith said to herself but still she didn't find herself to be that convincing. She looked down at herself and a single tear ran down her face. _**Why did he have to call?** _She asked herself. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra and then she slid off her panties. She walked over to the bathtub and slid inside. The warm water engulfed her with joy. She loved the feeling of the warm water running over her body.

Faith pulled her hair into a bun so her hair would stay dry. Before it never bothered her when her hair got wet when she took a bath and it still doesn't but Buffy had gotten her into pulling her hair up and she couldn't stop nor did she want to. Faith looked ahead of her at the faucet as the water came pouring out of it. As she watched the water come out her eyes slowly began to close as she dipped herself into the water forgetting about her hair. She took a deep breath before she submerged herself in the water.

"_You actually think someone will love you one day! Please Faith you're your mother's daughter. You're going to grow up to be just like her in every way. Nothing but a dirty whore! She thinks I don't know about what she does at night when she sneaks out of the house to go see him. She thinks I don't feel her weight lift from the bed or that I don't hear the bedroom door open and close. She thinks I'm stupid but I'm not. I KNOW EVERYTHING. Just like I know that you're going to be a whore just like your mother!" he always would yell at her. He would never talk in a normal civil tone. He was always yelling. _

Faith lifted herself so that her head was up out of the water and she could breathe. _**Why is this happening to me? Why did he have to come back into my life? I mean I love my mother but I haven't heard from her in over seven years ago. If she were to die she would never have known. It wasn't like her mother would send her cards telling her that she missed me just as much as I missed her. I mean I would have been better off never knowing that my mother was ill, I would have been better off if I never heard from either of them again**. _Faith said up in the tub and reached over to turn of the water. She continued to stair at the wall in front of her. _**Why couldn't they just leave me alone?** _

As she sat there in the tub she heard the front door open and then close a few minutes after. She could hear the sound of bags hitting the floor. Then she heard the sound of footsteps in the kitchen. She wondered if Buffy even noticed that she was gone. _**Probably not Faith after all, all your stuff is still on the coffee table**. _That's when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. "Faith you in there?" she heard Buffy call out to her and a smile came to her face.

"Yeah I'll be right out," Faith yelled back. She heard Buffy say okay and then she heard their bedroom door close. Faith lifted herself out of the tub and then pulled the plug so all the water went down the drain. She walked over to the sink grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her body. She looked at her hair and noticed that it was a wet mess. She took another towel and wrapped her hair up in it. Then she walked over to the door and opened it walking out into the hallway. She looked down toward the living room and saw Willow. "Hey there Will," she said and Willow smiled and waved.

When Faith opened the door she saw the Buffy was looking through her closet. Which meant that she was getting ready got out for a good night's work. You see they are both bother slayer, the protector of the human race. They defend the earth against the forces of darkness. That's another thing Buffy taught when she met her during her senior year of high school. It made everything make a lot more sense. Buffy looked at her as she was in process of taking of her shirt. Faith closed the door behind her and then walked over and sat on their bed.

"Hey babe," Buffy said as she grabbed another shirt out of her closet and put it on as she turned around and looked at Faith. "You look bummed, what's wrong?" she asked as she walked over and sat on the bed across from her with her white blouse on.

"You're going to wear white out tonight…it's been raining all say," Faith said as she looked at what Buffy was wearing.

"Not a good idea?" Buffy asked innocently and Faith shuck her head. "Okay I'll change now you tell me what's up with you." She said and when Faith didn't respond Buffy turned around holding a black long sleeve shirt. "Come on Faith I know something is wrong with you. What happened while me and Will were at the library?" she asked as she put walked over to the bed not even bothering to but her shirt on. She sat in front of Faith with a pair of jeans on and her bra…after all Faith is her girlfriend she's already seen her naked. "Faith?"

Faith looked at her pleading. "I don't want to talk about it," Faith said. She was pleading with Buffy with her eyes bagging her not to make her talk. "This is something that I need to figure out on my own…okay?" she asked as she looked at her girlfriend. She could tell that Buffy was hurt when she said that she didn't want her help. Buffy was easier to read than she thought, she showed all her emotion in her eyes. "It's personal," Faith added. "It something you don't even know about me and its part of my past that I don't want you or anyone else knowing about me," she explained. "Please Buffy just this once turn your head in the other direction," she pleaded.

"Faith if its affecting you like this to where I notice than I want to help," she said. Faith knew she would say that. Buffy was the type of person that wanted everyone to be happy no matter what. She wanted everyone to get what he or she wants no matter the cost. "But if you think you can handle this on your own then I'll let you," she said with a pause. "You know where to find me when you wanna talk," Buffy added. Buffy leaned over and kissed Faith softly on the cheek. "I love you and nothing about your past will change that," she explained as she stood up and put her shirt on. "Now aren't you going to get ready so we can get back early?" Buffy asked and Faith hung her head. "Your not coming?" Buffy asked. "Why?"

"I have a big exam tomorrow Buffy, you know that. I need to study," she said. She got up and walked over to the closet grabbing come pajamas. "I thought you would have figured out on your own that I wouldn't be able to come tonight. After all you don't ever come when you have a exam the next day." She explains as she starts to get dressed. "You can handle one night without me."

"That's not the point and you know," Buffy said as she slipped on her shoes. "I can always handle night without you…I don't need your help with the slaying. Cause I'm the slayer…your just the…the…wannabe," Buffy said as she turned and walked out of the bedroom. She stormed through the living room and walked out the front door slamming it closed. Faith was right behind her but before she could get to the front door Willow stopped her.

"Don't," Willow said. "She needs time to cool off and so do you," Willow explained as she looked at Faith.

"You heard?" Faith asked ashamed.

"Every word," Willow added and she moved from in front of Faith and went into the living room. "Now come on I'll help you study for you exam tomorrow," she said as she sat down across from the couch and that's when she saw the paper. "William Spencer?" she said as she looked at Faith and she noticed the flinch. "Oh my God its your father. How did he get your number?" she asked but Faith didn't answer. "Faith…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Faith said as she turned on her heel and went into her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her in the process just like Buffy had.

**The Cemetery**

Buffy walked through the cemetery looking from something to kill. It was almost like the vampires knew not to mess with her tonight. Almost like they could sense the rage coming off her in waves. She didn't understand why she got so mad at Faith. Faith had been right. Whenever she has an exam the next day Faith goes out alone. But it was just the way she said it, she almost made it sound like she didn't want to be with her.

Buffy hung her head as she existed yet another cemetery. She was heading toward her fifth one and still she hadn't come across a single vamp and it was making her even angrier. "Forget it," she said to herself. "Might as well just head home nothings out tonight," she said as she started heading in the direction of the apartment but then she stopped.

_I really don't want to go back and deal with her tonight. I know that if I back tonight we are going to get in another fight and one of use is going to leave the house even madder than when I left the house. _Buffy looked around at where she was and smiled. _I haven't seen mom in awhile. I guess I could go there for the night and talk to Faith in the morning. _Buffy pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time. _And its only eight so mom should still be up. We have a lot of catching up to do. I mean I only go to UC Sunnydale yet I don't talk to my mother that much. _Buffy shrugged as she walked along the sidewalk. Then she passed an alley way and stop…it was the alley where she had first saved Faith's life.

_She was lying on the ground shivering. Vampires can be nasty creatures, but they sure knew how to pick'em. Buffy looked down at the dark haired girl on the ground. A couple of vamps had dragged her into the alley and she had been screaming for help but no one even bothered to look in her direction. That's the bad thing about Sunnydale everyone has learned to ignore the screams. Buffy had been walking by on her way to Restfeild cemetery to begin her night's work when she heard the girl scream. _

"_Hi I'm Buffy," Buffy said as she introduced herself. The girl stood up and Buffy noticed that she was in fact taller that her. Not by much but taller no the less. She looked at the girl and took notice that she didn't have any bruises or scratches, which was lucky. She also took note of her beautiful brown eyes. They were unlike any other pair of eyes that she had ever seen. And she knew from this point on she would have trouble saying no to those brown eyes. _

"_My name's Faith," the girl said. "I'm new here," she said as she looked at Buffy. It was like an instant connection that each one of them felt. _

"_Really, do you have a place to stay?" Buffy asked her. She looked homeless but Buffy wasn't about to ask her is she was homeless person just passing through. _

"_Actually no, my father left me alone so I came here to get away from him. So I don't have any money," she explained. _

"_Why did he leave?" Buffy asked but then she stopped. "You don't have to answer that. Sorry I ask questions before my brain has time to process what I'm about to say. Anyways you can always come stay at my house. We have plenty of room," she said as she looked at Faith. "That way I'll get to know you better," she said and Faith smiled. And so it had begun._

Buffy noticed that she was now standing outside of her old house. She was so lost in thought that's she didn't even realize when she started walking away from the alley. Her memories of Faith always did that to her. They made her forget about what was happening around. Which could be either a bad thing or a good thing. Buffy walked up the sidewalk and toward the front door. She opened the front door and saw her mom sitting at the table.

"Hey mom," she said as she closed the door behind her. Her mom looked at her and smiled. Buffy had never seen her mom smile like that before, it was almost like she hadn't seen her in years. "You mind if I stay her tonight?" she asked.

"What happen you and Faith have a fight?" she asked. Her mother was always concerned about her. The thing with Faith wasn't something that came easy for her. It took her awhile to get used to the fact that her daughter was dating a girl. But eventually she did get used to it and accepted Faith as part of the Faith. After all Faith did tell her that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Kinda," Buffy said as she walked over to the table and sat next to her mother. "I don't know what happen exactly. First I was asking her about what was bothering her then we started fighting. I stormed out of the apartment and that was that. She didn't even follow me out." She paused. "Although I know why she didn't follow me out…Willow stopped her. She always does. But I know that I can't go back there tonight," she finished as she looked up at her mother.

"Why not sweetie?" her mom asked as she pushed away whatever she was doing to give her full attention to her daughter. That's why Buffy loved her mom so much. She was always willing to listen.

"Because I'm afraid that if I go back I'll say something I don't mean and lose her forever," Buffy said as she looked down at the table. "I'm afraid that we'll fight more and one of us will leave the house mad and something bad will happen," she explained. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her mom," she said as a single tear made its way down her face. "I don't know what I would do," she said as she buried her head in her hands. "I love her." She added.

"I know you do sweetie, I know you do," Joyce said as she took her daughter in her hands. She could feel Buffy shake as she began to cry harder. Tremors went through her every time more sobs came out. Joyce held her daughter tight. Well she did until Buffy pulled out of her arms and Joyce just looked at her. "Your room is still the same, nothing's changed. Except that you took you blankets and stuff so you'll have to get some out of the hall closet," she said with a smile.

"Thanks mom," Buffy said with a little laugh. Then she looked at her more seriously. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing not going home?" she asked. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean and yes I do think your doing the right thing. Maybe if I would have stayed at a friends house when me and your dad fought we might still be together," she said with a smile. "Buffy I know she loves you," she said. "And this little fight that you two are having, I know your going laugh about it later on…your going to laugh at how stupid your being," she said with a laugh.

"I hope so mom, I hope so," she said as she got up from the table. "Night," she said. As she was making her way to the closet she heard her mom say goodnight. Buffy walked to the closet and the stopped.

_Buffy came walking into the living room with a pillow and blanket underneath her arm. "These are for you," she said as she looked at Faith sitting on the couch. "Sorry we don't have a guest room or anything," she said with a smile. She handed her the blankets and Faith just continued to smile. "Okay so my room is up the stairs to your left and it's the second door on the right," she explained. "The bathroom is the first one on the right," she said with a smirk. _

"_Thanks really. I don't know what to say your being so nice," Faith said as she looked at her. "No one has ever been this nice to me before," she continued. "Its nice," she added. _

"_Well get used to it cause I'm going to introduce to some super nice people tomorrow," she said with a smile. "Well I gotta get to bed I have school in the morning. See ya tomorrow. Good night Faith."_

"_Night Buffy," Faith said and Buffy smiled at her before she made her way up the stairs. _

Buffy shuck away the memories and grabbed the pillow and blankets and made her way toward her room. As she walked into her room she walked toward the mirror. The mirror was full of pictures of her and Faith, Faith and Willow, her and Xander and then of all six of them, Xander, her, Faith, Oz, Willow and Cordelia. But the one that caught her eye was the one of her and Faith looking at each other by a tree at the park. She hadn't even known someone took a picture until Willow showed it to her later on. Faith was pushing hair out of her eyes and Buffy was playing with her fingers. They had been so lost in each other that day it was crazy.

Buffy turned to her bed and sat on it. That's when she put her head into her hands and began to cry once again.

…………………………..

AN: My first Buffy/Faith story I hope you like it. R&R. Oh and if you want it with pics just let me know and I'll email it to you. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Waiting all my life"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Faith; Xander/Anya; Willow/Oz**

**Summary: Takes place at the beginning of season 4, except they are already in college. Buffy and Faith sharing a house with Willow and Oz. Xander lives off campus in his own apartment with Anya. This is in place of The Freshen and all them up until…Wild at Heart. ITALIC/BOLDTHOUGHT; ITALICSPAST. **

_**Chapter 2: Dealing**_

**Buffy's apartment**

Faith was currently lying on their bed staring at the ceiling. As she started at the ceiling she could notice a few cracks in it and she knew that eventually they would have to get those fixed, but hopefully they wouldn't be living her forever. Although she did kind of like it here, a place to call there own, but she also knew that Buffy would eventually want to live in her old house with her mom, just to make sure she's safe. Faith moved so that she was sitting up on the bed. She looked straight ahead of her and saw a picture of her and Buffy.

They hadn't even known that Willow had taken it. The picture was of just the two of them, which they didn't have many of. They had been so lost in each other that day, Faith had never felt so happy than she did on that day. Buffy was playing with her finger and she was playing with Buffy golden locks. _They had just finished fighting the mayor, and it was a couple weekends before they had to start getting ready for college and Buffy was still deciding where to go. She had a chance to go anywhere she wanted to go but she knew that Faith and Willow were staying in Sunnydale and going to UC Sunnydale. Willow was staying because Oz was staying here and she really didn't want to leave Xander. Faith was going to UC Sunnydale because it was really the only place that had accepted her. Buffy on the other hand could go anywhere, to any of the great colleges in the country but she was having trouble deciding. She didn't want to leave Faith or her duties. _

_Buffy was sitting next to one of the big oak trees outside the school when Faith came walking up behind her. "You know you don't have to stay here for me. Buffy if you have a chance to go somewhere great than you should go," Faith said as she took s seat next to her. "Buffy you know I can handle the whole slayer thing on my own. I mean you taught me everything I need to know," she said. _

"_I don't want to leave you," Buffy said as she reached over and grabbed her hand. "I love you," Buffy said as she looked into Faith's eyes. "I never thought I could feel this way after Angel but you…I don't know what I would do without you," she said. Buffy looked down at Faith's hand as she played with it. "I don't want to lose you," she added. _

"_And you won't," Faith said as she grabbed the side of Buffy's faces and made her look into her eyes. Then she ran her fingers through the blonde hair of her girlfriend. "When you come back on break I'll be here waiting for you. Nothing in the world could make me leave you," she said as she started twirling Buffy's hair with her fingers. "You wanna know something?"_

"_Sure," Buffy said in a defeated tone. _

"_I've never felt this way before. All my life I was told that I was nothing and that no one would ever love me." She paused. "My father always said I would amount to nothing but a whore." This time it was Faith how hung her head. "So when he left the house and left my life I left, I didn't want to stick around to see if he came back," she added and then she looked at Buffy. "I never thought I could feel love but that was before I met you," she said. "I love you Buffy and if you decide to go away I'll be here waiting for you when you come home," she said with a smile. _

_Buffy leaned into her face. Then she opened her hazel green eyes and looked into Faith's chocolate brown one. "I've decided," Buffy said with the smile as she stopped playing with Faith's hand and grabbed it. "I'm staying here," she said. "I'll go to UC Sunnydale," she explained. "I've lost one love of my life already and I don't want to lose another," she said. Faith was about to say something but Buffy stopped her with a kiss. "I know you said you would wait for me and I trust you completely," she paused. "But the thing is I don't trust myself," she added with a smirk. "I want to be near you always," she finished._

Faith awoke early in the morning in a confused state, she hadn't remembered falling asleep last night. She rolled over in her bed hoping to grab the slender body of one Buffy Summers but she was disappointed when she found the spot next to her empty. "What have your done Faith?" Faith asked herself as she rolled so that her feet were hanging over the side of the bed. She looked at Buffy's side of the bed and saw that it was covered with books. She must have fallen asleep while she was studying last night.

Just as she was getting out of her bed her cell phone rang she looked at the caller ID hoping that it would be Buffy calling to say that she was alright. But when she looked at the ID she realized that it was her father. He was calling her back because she forgot to call him. She couldn't deal with him right now so she hit the mute button on the side of her phone and threw it on her bed.

Faith stood up and stretched. Then she looked down at the bed and she realized for the first time how big their bed was when it was only her sleeping in it. Last night was the first night that they had spent apart since they moved into the new apartment. Faith opened the bedroom door and walked into the bathroom. She walked over to the shower and turned it on adjusting the heat until it was just right.

When the water was were she liked it she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. _**Why is my life falling apart? First I get a call saying that I am losing my mother and then Buffy comes home and we get into a fight and she doesn't come back home after patrol. Now I don't know if the women I love are going to live or die and I tell you that that's the worst feeling anyone could possibly have.** _Faith thought to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Why am I acting so stupid?" she asked herself. "Buffy knows about everything that happened with me and my father, maybe she would understand," Faith said as she tied her hair back. "I can't believe how much I miss her and only after one night," she said to herself as she lifted her shirt up and over her shoulders. She slipped her boxers off and the untied her hair then she jumped into the shower.

_**Why didn't she come home? Where did she go? I wonder is she's alright. I mean I need to know if something happened to her. Is this how she feels when I go out on patrol myself? But then again I always come home at night**. _Faith reached for her shampoo, she squirted a little in her hand and then she proceeds to rub it into her hair. She then went underneath the water and began to rinse it out. The she looked at the shampoo bottle right next to hers and she smiled. She reached over and popped open the top sniffing the smile. It smiled like vanilla, Buffy's smell. _Please be okay. _Faith reached for her conditioner and the squirted some in her hair and the proceeded to rub it into her hair. She stood underneath the showerhead as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. Faith finished up what she needed to do and the she climbed out of the shower wrapping the towel around her chest. She then opened the bathroom door to find Willow standing there with an angry look on her face.

"Can I help you?" Faith asked as she looked at her. "I mean if I can't can I please go to my room and get dressed because I really don't like standing her half naked in front of you…because I don't know about you buts its kind of uncomfortable." She finished. When Willow's face didn't change Faith became serious. "Willow what's wrong?" she asked.

"Buffy didn't come home last night did she?" Willow asked crossing her arms across her chest. "And it's all your fault. I mean if you would have just told her what's wrong maybe she could have helped you," she said her face growing sad. "Now something bad could have happened because she left her mad last night," she explained.

"Don't blame this all one me Red, you're the one that told me not to go after her last night. You're the one that stopped me from chasing after her," Faith said pushing back Willow and walking into her room. Willow followed behind her Faith turned around and looked at her. "And I know that something bad could have happened I'm not stupid, I'm a slayer too," Faith said as she looked at Willow her eyes filling with tears. "You have no idea how much it hurts me inside to think that something might have happened to her," Faith said as she plopped down on the bed.

Willow threw her hands up into the air and walked over to the bed sitting down next to Faith. "I know I'm sorry," she said as she put her arm around her best friends girlfriend. Then Faith's phone started ringing and Willow looked behind her to find it sitting on the blankets. She reached over and picked it up looking at the caller ID and she smiled. "Here…it's Buffy," she said handing the phone to Faith. "I think you should take it," she added.

Faith looked at Buffy's name on her caller ID. _Thank you God. _Faith thought to herself. Buffy's name on the caller ID meant that she was alright…or did it. Faith flipped open her phone and took a deep breath. "Hello?" she said into the phone and she wanted to fit herself because she knew her voice was shaky.

"Faith," Buffy's voice sounded cold and Faith didn't like it.

"Listen Buffy I'm…" she was cut of by Buffy's cold tone.

"I don't want to hear it," she said. "I thought you trusted me enough to tell me when something was wrong with and it is obvious from last night that you're not." She paused and before Faith could say anything Buffy continued. "I think we need some time apart. I'm going to be staying at my mom's house for awhile," she said. "Tell Willow so she doesn't worry," she added.

"Buffy I'm sorry," Faith pleaded she really didn't want to separate. "Please," she added.

"I've already made my discussion," Buffy said. "I'll see you at school," she said before Faith heard the dial tone.

Faith dropped her head into her hands and started crying. She didn't like to cry, in fact, she hated it. But for some reason the tears just wouldn't stop coming and that's when her father's voice sounded in her head. _**You'll be nothing more than a whore; no one will ever love you**. _Faith just cried harder unaware of Willow and Oz standing outside the bedroom door.

**UC Sunnydale Campus**

Buffy was sitting talking with some of her friends from one of her classes when Willow and Oz came up to her. She looked at them and saw the looked at Willow's face and the smile she had on her face disappeared. "Will you excuse me, I'll see you guys in class tomorrow," Buffy said as she got up from where she was sitting and started walking away from Willow.

"Buffy wait," Willow said as she and Oz ran up behind her. "Why are you walking away from me I'm your best friend," she said when she caught up with Buffy. Willow looked closely at her best friend and she could see the bags under her eyes and the sadness in her eyes. "Buffy can you please talk to me," Willow pleaded as she tugged on her shirt.

"Listen Will I don't really want to talk about it right now," Buffy said as she turned around to look at her red headed friend. But when she turned around she didn't come eye-to-eye with Willow instead she looked past Willow to where Faith was sitting at a table alone. Buffy's heart broke at the sight of her. Faith was dressed in a pair of UC Sunnydale sweat pants and a too large for her sweatshirt. She looked at if she didn't care about her life anymore.

Willow turned around and saw what Buffy saw and sighed. "Buffy you have to talk to her," Willow said when she looked back at her friend. "She needs to know that everything is going to be okay, that you two aren't going to be over," she finished.

"No!" Buffy shouted and she saw Faith's head shoot up. "Why should I talk to her and explain to her why I'm upset when she never explained to me why she was upset!" Buffy continued to shout. "She knows why I'm mad," Buffy, said before she turned and headed away from her friends she couldn't bear to look at Faith anymore.

Buffy was walking along to her next class when someone came up next to her. She looked to her right pushing her hair out of the way and looked up to she two guys. "Hey Riley, Graham," she said with a smile. She didn't mind Graham but Riley was a little annoying. He had a crush on her but he knew she was with Faith, but he also saw the fight that she and Willow had about Faith. Buffy wanted to smack herself he probably thinks they broke up and know he was going to she if he has a chance with her.

_**Great Summers, now you have this loser chasing after you**. _Buffy thought to herself as they walked along side her. "Hey Buffy," Riley said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and she could tell that he was thinking of something to say. "So what was that all about in the quad?" he asked as he looked down at her.

She rolled her eyes, she knew it he had been watching her. _**God he's worse than a stalker**. _"Oh it was nothing," Buffy said. He could have anyone; he wasn't an ugly guy, so why was he wasting his time with her when it was obvious that she wasn't interested in him? "Just a couple of friends having a little fight that we'll get over by the end of the day," she said with a smirk. Which was true for her and Willow but not her and Faith. She honestly didn't know when that would be fixed.

"Oh it seemed like something bigger," he said and Buffy couldn't help but hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry but it wasn't," she said with a smile just wishing that he would go away.

"Oh okay," he said. "You mind if I walk with you to class since Graham seems to have abandoned us?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulder. _**Why do I always have to feel like such an idiot when I'm around Buffy? I mean look at the first time we met, she dropped a book on my head and I didn't even say anything I just handed her the book and told her my name. Of course that may seem like a lot but I didn't even try to continue talking to her, I just let her walk away. Maybe if I had said something further everything would be different**. _He thought to himself as he walked beside her toward their only class together.

"Sure why not," Buffy said with a forced smile. Buffy looked around as she was walking with him and when she looked behind her she saw Faith again. _**Why am I seeing her all the time all of a sudden?**_ Buffy asked herself as she forced herself to look forward and continue walking. "So Riley what's new?" she asked trying to make conversation so the walk wasn't so tension filled.

"Nothing much you know I've just been busying grading papers from professor Walsh," he said as he looked down at her. "That's pretty much what my life is made up of," he said with a little laugh. "As you can tell I don't have that much of a life," he added.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at that statement. _**How true that statement is**. _She thought as she looked up at him. "Don't worry mine isn't that much better. All I do is homework and work," she said to him and then she saw his eyes grow curious and she wanted to smack herself because she knew the question he was about to ask.

"You work? Really where?" he asked.

Buffy once again turned around as saw Faith walking behind them. All three of them had a class together now so hopefully Faith would sit next to her to someone else wouldn't, she hated sitting next to people she didn't know. "I work at a local coffee shop in town," she lied. She didn't work anywhere, well actually she did but then again she didn't. Maybe she would get a job so that he would stay off her back.

"That's cool maybe one day I'll have to drop by and see you," he said with a smile. _**Please don't. Does he really have no idea that he annoys me so much?** _She asked herself and this time when she turned around to look at Faith she could see the anger and jealous in her eyes. Buffy loved that about her, she was always jealous about everyone that talked to her. Sometimes it gets annoying but other times it was sweet. "Well here we are…I'll um see you after class," he said as he walked in the opposite direction as she did.

Buffy stopped and leaned against the wall and when Faith walked past her she grabbed her so that they were looking eye-to-eye. "What?" Faith asked in a cold tone, actually it was the exact tone that Buffy had used on her that morning. "Is there something I can do for you because if you don't mind I'm busy," Faith said. Faith knew she wasn't fooling anyone, she knew that Buffy could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. "What?" Faith asked again but this time it was in a sad weak voice that Buffy had never heard before.

Buffy sigh as she brought her into a hug. "I love you Faith don't ever forget that," Buffy whispered in her ear and then she pulled away leaving her standing there and when Faith didn't turn around Buffy turned around and held out her hand. "You coming?" Buffy asked and Faith smiled as she reached up and grabbed her hand. They walked up to the forth room and took two seats right next to each other and on Buffy left hand side Willow and Oz sat.

_It was there first day at college and in all truthfulness Buffy's wasn't going that well but when she walked into her Psych class she saw Faith, Willow and Oz saving a seat for her. She walked over to them and smiled. "Hey babe we saved you a seat," Faith said as Buffy took a seat next to her. "Look at you B," Faith said and Willow, Oz and Buffy looked at her confused. "Already grabbing the attention of every guy in the room," she said pointing to the TA standing in the corner. _

"_Don't worry Faith," Buffy said with a smirk. "You're the only one I want," she said with a smile. She looked at the TA standing in the corner. "That's Riley," she said and Faith looked at her confused. "I kind of dropped a book on him in the Library today," she said with a shrug. She gave a little wave and he smiled but then Buffy leaned over and grabbed Faith face so that she was looking at her. Buffy took one last glance at Riley to make sure that he was still paying attention and he was and that's when she leaned all the way over and kissed Faith in front of everyone._

"_Buffy you know its not nice to kiss in front of people that like you," Faith said when the pulled apart and Buffy only shrug._

Buffy looked to her right and saw Faith sitting there looking down at her notes for another class. "What didn't get enough studying done last night?" Buffy asked in a tone that Faith had never heard before. "I thought you would have since you didn't come slaying because you had to study," she said as she looked toward the front of the room where professor Walsh was walking in.

"Buffy if you don't mind I really don't want to get into this right now, this is so not the place," she said as she looked at professor Walsh walk in. "And no I didn't because I was worried about you," she added on.

"Well you shouldn't worry about me, I can take care of my self. I was doing it long before you came a lone and I'll be doing long after your gone," Buffy said and as soon as she said she covered her mouth. "No I didn't mean…"

"I know what you meant," Faith said as she looked at her and she could see the relief in Buffy's eyes. "I guess I'll move my stuff out this afternoon and you can move back into your apartment," Faith said. She got up and started walking out before she turned around and looked at Buffy again. "Incase your still wondering what my problem is my father called me last night," she said before she took off out of the classroom.

"Go after her!" Willow yelled. "What you guys are fighting over is stupid and I can't stand to watch it anymore." She paused. "Buffy if you don't go after her you'll lose her forever," Willow said more softly.

Buffy looked at Willow and then she looked at everyone staring at her. She didn't know what to do. _I want to be near you always. _Rang in her head. She remembered when she had first said that to her. It was the day that she decided she was going to go to UC Sunnydale and stay with Faith, it was the day she realized how much she loved the brunette. Buffy got up from her seat and ran after Faith as fast as her slayer legs would carry her.

**Buffy's apartment**

Buffy ran into the apartment, she had looked all over the campus for Faith but there was no sign of her so she came here knowing that Faith needed to come home before she ran off to where ever she was going. When she entered the house it was quiet, too quiet. She ran down the hall toward hers and Faith's room and when she entered the room she saw that it was empty. Buffy wanted to cry, she had never felt a lose like this before and the only way to heal it would be to find Faith.

**Sunnydale Emergency**

Faith walked into the emergency and when she did she felt weird. Usually she only came into the emergency when she or Buffy was injured. But this time she was here for someone else and it didn't feel the same. She looked around the hospital and saw patients walking around with the moving IV cart things. She saw people waiting to be taken care of, and she could eve see people dieing on an operating table. She swallowed hard and then she made her way up to the front desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the women at the desk asked.

"Yes I'm looking for Carissa Spencer's room please," Faith said.

"Ah yes, she's down the hall in room 5029," the women at the desk said.

Faith turned in the direction the women had said as she stuck her hands into her pockets and took a step. _**Man do I wish Buffy were here with me**. _Faith thought to herself and then Buffy's words rung in her head. _**I want to be near you always**. _Words that she had said to her so long ago.

…………

AN: Hope up you liked it! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Waiting all my life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show o any of it's characters. **

**Pairings: Buffy/Faith**

** Willow/Oz**

**Summary: Takes place at the beginning of season 4, except they are already in college. Buffy and Faith sharing a house with Willow and Oz. Xander lives off campus in his own apartment with Anya. This is in place of The Freshen and all them up until…Wild at Heart. ITALIC/BOLDTHOUGHT; ITALICSPAST.**

……………

**Chapter 3: What Hurts the Most?**

…………

**Buffy and Faith's apartment**

The apartment was empty, emptier that it ever should be. Willow and Oz were at one of his gigs down at the Bronze. So Buffy was sitting in the apartment a lone. She was in her's and Faith's room sitting on the edge of the bed, she had been crying for what seemed like days now. When she looked down at her hands she noticed wadded up tissue sitting there in her hands. She threw they away from her as if they had some kind of disease and he threw her head into her hands and began to cry once again.

_**Why didn't I run after her sooner? Why did I let her get away? I say I love her and I mean it but yet when we have a little disagreement I always blow I it was out of peroration. How does she stay with me, or why does she stay with me? How did anyone stay with me? I wasn't the nicest girlfriend to Scott, I was always thinking of someone else. I killed Angel to save the world even though he had gotten his soul back I still sent him to hell. What kind of girlfriend does that? Maybe I would be better off alone…**_

Buffy stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the mirror where there was a picture of Faith holding her from behind. It was just the two of them, after they moved into the apartment and before they asked Willow and Oz to share the apartment. Faith had one hand around her waist and the other hand was holding the camera. Buffy's arms where up around Faith's neck. The position they were in didn't look comfortable but they stayed there long enough to take a picture.

_The apartment was a big one and they had already picked out the room that they wanted. Of course it was the master bedroom and it had a California King, like they would ever use all that space. Faith was standing in the bedroom as Buffy was carrying in yet another one of the many boxes. "You know you could help out if you want, I'm sure it would get done a whole lot faster," Buffy commented as she walked over to where Faith was standing. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked when she noticed the sad expression in Faith's eyes. _

_Faith looked at her with a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. "Nothing," she paused as she looked back off into the direction that she was looking before. "This is amazing. I have never been in the type of relationship where I loved someone so much that I actually wanted to live with them. Plus I've never really had a place to call my own," she said as she took Buffy in her arms. "I think things just might work out," she said as she rested her chin on Buffy shoulder as she held her from behind. _

"_Let's take a picture," Buffy said as she removed herself from Faith's grasp and went into her bag and grabbed a digital camera that her mom had gotten her as a graduation present. Buffy walked right back into Faith's arms. "I know you don't like taking pictures but this one will be able to mark our first day in our apartment," Buffy said as she leaved back and kissed Faith. _

"_Fine," Faith said as she grabbed the camera out of Buffy's hands. She placed a arm around Buffy from behind and Buffy reached her arms back over her head so that she had her hands around Faith's neck. "You comfy B?" she asked as a joke. _

"_Not really so just take the picture," Buffy said. Faith moved the camera so that it was in front of the two of them and then she took the picture. _

Buffy reached out and took the picture from the mirror and looked at it. She ran her finger along Faith's face and once again the tears started to pour from her face. She put the mirror back and walked out of the bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and smiled.

_Faith was lying on the bathroom floor when she came back from class. She walked into the bathroom and there she was. Buffy looked at her oddly. "Um, what are you doing?" she asked. _

"_The toilet it broke so I decided to fix it," Faith said as she looked over at Buffy. "Out of class already?" she asked. _

"_It got canceled," Buffy said. "Have you ever fixed a toilet before?" Buffy asked as she leaned against the doorframe and folded her hands in front of her. _

"_That's beside the point," Faith said as she moved so that she was sitting up with a wrench in her hand. "It can't be that hard, plus I have the instructions right here," she said pointing to a piece of paper that Buffy bet she got off the internet. _

_Buffy smiled, "Okay." She turned and walked out of the bathroom and then a few minutes later she heard a scream and "fuck" coming from the bathroom and she just smiled and continued what she was doing. _

Buffy leaned against the doorway the same way she did on that day and looked into the bathroom as if Faith was in there. To say the least the tap on her shoulder shocked her to where she almost turned around and knocked Willow on the floor. "God Will you scared me," she said as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Either I've improved my stealth skills or your slayer hearing is going bad," Willow said with a smile. "Sorry." Willow looked down at her hands and then back up at her best friends.

"No it's not your fault I was just thinking about some things," Buffy said as she pushed away from the wall and walked into the bedroom with Willow following behind. "Just remembering the good times," she paused. "When we were happy."

Buffy walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed. Willow followed but instead of sitting on the bed she kneeled in front of her best friend. "Buffy don't worry everything will be back to normal in no time," Willow said. "I promise," she added.

Buffy looked up at her with teary eyes. "How will everything be okay when I don't even know where she is?" she asked and then looked back down at her hands. "For all I know she could be on her way back to Boston or something." Buffy lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Will," she said. "I just wanna be alone," she said with a smile and Willow nodded before she walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and Oz looked at her with sympathy and she just shuck her head.

**Sunnydale Emergency**

Faith was sitting in the waiting watching as people walked by. They all walked by as if nothing bad was going on today but then again they didn't know about her family history. They didn't know that today was the day that she was going to see her mother in two years. **_5029, that's the room my mother is in and where am I, I'm sitting here in the waiting room deciding whether or not I should go in there. I know that the longer I wait the more likely it is for me to run into him…into my father. _**

Faith placed her hands on her knees and pushed her way to her feet. She took a deep breath. "Faith?" she heard someone call from behind her and when the tone of the voice registered in her mind she froze in place and her heart felt like it stopped beating. She looked around for the easiest escape root but there was none. "Oh my God Faith is that you?"

**_Oh shit. _**Faith turned around slowly until she came face to face with the person. "Hi Dad." Faith could feel the sweat coating her hands; she had never in her life been more nervous than she was at this moment. _It had been raining all day; actually it had been raining for the past three days. It was gloomy which made it perfect for him, for him to do whatever he wanted to them. Along with his physical abuse he never once held back on the emotional abuse. Faith was sitting on the couch, which also played the roll of her bed. He came out of the bedroom in a huff and the first thing he did when he saw her was that he started laughing. _

_He just looked at her and he was laughing so hard that tears started to fall from his eyes. "Wow I can't wait until your old enough to live on your own so I don't have to look at you anymore," he said. _

_Faith didn't cry in front of him, she refused to. She just looked up at him with a face of shire determination because one day she would move out, and when she did she would make sure that he paid for everything that he had ever done to her. _

Faith just stood there as he made his way over to her and took her in his arms. "God Faith I was so worried about you," he said. "I thought something terrible might've happened to you," he continued and when he pulled away he looked at her. "You're beautiful," he said with a smile. "Wow."

Faith looked down at the floor before looking back up at him. This wasn't the man she knew from before, something about him seemed different. She always regretted not doing something about what he did to her when she was little, but she was just so happy to finally be out of the house and on her own. "Um, I have to make a call, could you excuse me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah of course," he said with a smile. "I'll be right here waiting for you," he added as she walked away.

When she turned the corner she threw herself up against he and took a deep breathe. When she was about to continue on her way and hand came into contact with her arm that held her in place and when she looked up she saw her father. "What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him frightened.

"You think things are different don't you. Just because you moved out of the house and didn't call the cops on me, you think I'm gonna not be mad that you ran away. Well you're wrong, things aren't different, and you're the same old Faith. My bet is that you grew up to be that same whoreish bitch that your mother was," he said as he looked at her. She looked away from him. "That's right…I knew it."

"You don't know anything about me!" Faith screamed. She turned and ran down the hall.

"See same old Faith always running away from her problems." He said to himself as he turned on his heel and walked back toward his wife's room.

Faith continued raining until she was outside where she coon found out that it was raining. She looked up at the sky and then fell to her knees and she began to cry. She was the slayer and she couldn't even stand up to her own father.

**Buffy and Faith's apartment**

It was a rainy day and all Buffy wanted to do was sit in her bed and cry. She didn't know what had gone wrong so quick to where she and Faith weren't even talking and now she didn't even know where the other slayer was. For all she knew she could be dead in a ditch somewhere thinking that she didn't love her.

A knock came at Buffy's door and she let out a deep sigh. "What?!" she yelled. She really didn't want to be disturbed. _The rain was pounding on the roof. She and Faith had been fighting, so she had run home from the high school and locked herself in her room. Faith was knocking on the door and she didn't want to talk to her because what she had said to her when they were in the library. They had been fighting all day and she didn't even know why, it was something that Faith had done to her and she couldn't even remember what it was. "Come on B just let me in!" she could hear Faith screaming outside. _

_Buffy continued to look up at the ceiling ignoring Faith's screaming. **I can't believe she said that to me and in front of my friends of all places. God sometimes she can just be so…so…so uncaring. Okay if I could think of a meaner word at the moment I would but I can't. **The knocking continued. **What she had said was so out of line. I mean yeah we had been fighting all day but still. **_

"_B I'm sorry for saying what I said," Faith said from outside the door._

"_What's going on?" Joyce's voice traveled to Buffy's ears. "You need to be let in because I have the key," she said with a smile that Buffy knew she had on her lips._

"_Yes, please, Ms. Summers," Faith said. Buffy could hear the sound of the key being put in the lock and then the clicking sound of the door being unlocked. "Thanks," Faith said as she smiled at Buffy's mom before she closed the door behind her. "Buffy you're being so immature," she said. _

"_Yeah Faith that's exactly what you want to say now," Buffy said as she continued to stair at the ceiling. _

Buffy was taken out of her memory by more and more knocking at the door. She got up and opened the door to see Willow and Oz standing in front of her. "Will, I thought I told you that I wanted to be alone." She said as she smiled a smile that she didn't feel.

"We found her," Willow said as she looked at her best friend.

"Found…who?" Buffy asked confused. She didn't even know they were looking for someone.

"Faith," Oz said. "We found her at the hospital," he explained.

"That's how come she hasn't been home it wasn't because she was mad at you," Willow explained. "Aren't you going to go see her?" Willow asked confused on why her friend wasn't more excited.

"Um…" Buffy said as she looked at them. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. "Um…I guess I could," she said as she turned and around and proceed to put on her shoes and then what they said to her finally sunk in. "Wait…she's in the hospital?!" Buffy asked. She finished putting on her shoes and then she was out of the house before Willow and Oz could tell her why exactly she was in the hospital.

**Sunnydale Emergency**

Faith was once again sitting in the waiting room except it was a waiting room different than her mother's waiting room. Actually she was on a whole different floor; she didn't want to chance running into her father again. That's when she heard the noise she didn't want to here…her name over the PA.

"Faith Spencer will you please report to the main desk," the voice said. Faith heart felt like it was in her throat as she made her way to the front desk. She had debated running away, just running home and lying in her bed for the rest of her life but if something was wrong with her mother that she wanted to know.

_**Okay the front desk is right around the corner. If it's my father standing there than I am running like something is chasing me know to the open arms of Buffy. But I don't even know if those arms are still open, we never did resolve our fight but she would understand if I told her…right?**_

Before Faith rounded the corner she couldn't help but remember the last time someone rounded this exact corner. _They couldn't believe that Buffy would do something as stupid as let Angel bite her so that she could save himself. Faith was so pissed all she wanted to do was go out and find Angel so that she could beat him into a bloody pulp. But she didn't because the doctors told them that Buffy was on her way out her and as much as she hated herself for caring she wanted to make sure that Buffy was okay before she went after Angel. _

_Faith watched as Buffy rounded the corner with a big white patch on her neck from the bite marks and just seeing that fueled Faith anger. "Hey," Buffy said when she saw everyone standing around waiting for her. "Don't tell me you guys have been worrying about me all this time," she said jokingly. That's when her eyes locked with Faith. Buffy could see the rage bowling inside of her other slayer. "Faith can we talk?" Buffy asked her. _

"_Yeah sure thing B," Faith said as she allowed Buffy to take her to the side. "What's up?" she asked when she knew that they were far enough so that the gang wouldn't be able to hear what Buffy had to say to her. _

"_I let him do this to me Faith," she said. "I let him bite me," she explained. "I know it sounds crazy and you want to kill me for letting him do this to me but I had to do let him," she said. _

"_Why?" Faith asked confused more than she wanted to be. _

"_Because I need him in this fight," she explained. "I need him if we want to win this fight against the mayor," she explained. "You have to understand that, that was the only reason why I let him sink his teeth into me," she added. _

"_So you don't still love him then?" Faith asked as she looked directly into Buffy's eyes. "You don't still hold a little place in your heart for him?" she asked. _

"_No," Buffy said without hesitation. "There is only one person that I hold a special place for in my heart Faith and that's you," she explained. "I don't love him anymore I swear."_

"Faith Spencer please report to the front desk," the PA sounded again.

Faith pushed herself off the wall and took a deep breath as she round the corner. When Faith saw Buffy standing there her knees became weak, Buffy looked so scared. "Buffy?" Faith asked.

"Oh my god Faith," Buffy said as she ran over to her and jumped into her arms. "I thought you were injured," she explained. "I was so worried about you," she added. "I love you Faith."

"I love you too B," Faith said as she held Buffy tight in her arms. Faith opened her eyes and when she did she saw her father standing in the hallway with and evil smirk on his face and that look made Faith hold Buffy just a little tighter.

………………

**AN: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
